1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trouble prediction apparatus, a trouble prediction method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are techniques to predict a trouble time of an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-101948 discloses a technique for predicting a trouble of a processing unit in a color image forming apparatus by detecting the amount of toner attached onto patch images using optical sensors.
However, the conventional techniques as described above cannot predict a trouble without special hardware, such as sensors, incorporated in the apparatus for trouble detection.
Therefore, there are needs for a trouble prediction apparatus and a trouble prediction method capable of predicting a trouble without incorporating any hardware for trouble detection in a device.
In this document, trouble prediction includes the prediction of a failure, fault, error, trouble, or other problem or issue.